


Voiceover

by plingo_kat



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plingo_kat/pseuds/plingo_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mm.” Ethan no longer sounds businesslike, as he usually is on missions. His voice is lower and more intimate. “It’s a shame we can’t use names over comms. This would be much more effective that way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voiceover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://ghotocol-kink.livejournal.com/1494.html?thread=40150#t40150) over at the ghotocol kink meme. I feel like my life is no longer under my control.

“Janus to Jupiter,” Will mutters into his comm. His fingers twitch, wanting to touch his earpiece, but he has to maintain his cover. “Come in, Jupiter.”

Ethan’s voice pours into his ear, liquid and smooth, almost like he’s inside Will’s head. “Go ahead, Janus.”

“Target is on the move. Intercept?”

“Negative. Mercury?”

“Wait, wait, I’m nearly there... Got it. Um, target is heading north, towards--the river? Huh. Okay, yes, the river, by way of Umber Street.”

“Venus, did you get that?”

“Got it.” Jane’s voice is crisp and clear. “We’ll be done with this in no time.”

“I hope so,” Benji mutters. “Our hotel is really nice.”

“I know this is a milk run, guys, but still, radio silence.”

“Copy, Jupiter.”

There’s a short silence. Then Ethan speaks again. “Janus, switch over to a private channel.”

Will does as directed. “Jupiter?”

“Mm.” Ethan no longer sounds businesslike, as he usually is on missions. His voice is lower, more intimate. “It’s a shame we can’t use names over comms. This would be much more effective that way.”

“Jupiter, what’s going on?”

“Venus and Mercury have things under control. I was thinking we could... entertain ourselves.”

Will, tailing the target, nearly trips. “You can’t be thinking--”

“Oh, but I am.” Ethan’s voice is rich with amusement. “I’m thinking of you, spread and naked in my bed, waiting for me. You would wait for me, wouldn’t you? If I asked, you would keep your hands above your head and not move until I told you that you could.”

“Jupiter,” Will hisses.

“When we get back to the hotel, I’m going to strip you slowly, everything but your tie, and you’ll stand there and let me. My hands over your skin, me kneeling between your legs to help you take off your socks and shoes -- you’d be breathing hard by the end, wouldn’t you? Wanting to touch. But you won’t.”

“Fuck,” Will swears. “Don’t do this, Jupiter.”

“Keep your eyes on the target.” Ethan’s voice is throaty, the particular tone and timbre he only acquires when he’s in bed. 

“I am, you fucker,” Will whispers. “And if I pop a boner in public--”

“Well then you’ll just have to control yourself, won’t you?”

“I hate you.”

Ethan hums. “Just for that, I’ll punish you. I’ll lead you to the bed and you’ll lie down for me on your back, and I’ll touch you. Just touch you, above the hips, until you’re begging for me to wrap my hand around your cock. And when you do that, I’ll stop.”

“What?” The target stops by a street vendor. Will veers left to loiter near a streetlamp.

“Mm. I’d get up, and I’d kiss you. You like it when I kiss you, don’t you?”

Will waits, breathing deeply. He realizes Ethan is waiting for him to answer.

“Yes.”

“Good.” He can practically see the smile quirking Ethan’s lips. “I like kissing you. And I like it when you suck on my fingers. You’d suck on my fingers, wouldn’t you? Get them wet so I can get you ready for me. Your mouth always looks good around me.”

Will realizes he’s all but panting and tries to regulate his breathing. “I am in _public_ ,” he repeats.

“You better be good at controlling yourself then,” Ethan says mildly. “You’d have to control yourself when I finger you too -- I always have to remind you to keep your hands where they are. Maybe I should tie them to the headboard, get some use out of your tie, hm? You’d pull against the silk when I slide a finger in. And you’d spread your legs for me, wouldn’t you? You’d bring your knees up and _beg_.”

“I would _not_.” Will can’t help but picturing what Ethan is saying, himself tied up and helpless, legs in the air and begging for Ethan’s fingers in his ass. Ethan would be kneeling between his legs, looking down at him with dark eyes and still fully clothed. He’d slide two fingers in when Will asked, saliva not quite enough, waiting patiently until the sharp burn faded into liquid pleasure. Ethan’s done it enough that he knows where Will’s prostate is; he’d avoid it for a while, until Will was rocking down onto his hand and whining for it, and then he’d thrust quick and hard until Will _screamed_.

“I’d make you come,” Ethan purrs. “Without once touching your cock. And then when you’re loose and relaxed and open, I’d fuck you. You’d be so oversensitive, it would almost hurt -- you make this sobbing noise when I do that, did you know? Beautiful. You say it’s too much, it hurts, but you always push back against me. I’d fuck you until you were hard again, until you’re so wrecked you can’t even remember your own name.”

Will swallows a whine. He turns so that no casual passerby can see the bulge in his trousers, widens his stance a little so he can stand more comfortably. The target is still at the stand, buying a hot dog. Will doesn’t think he’ll be able to follow when the target leaves; everybody will see how turned on he is.

“God,” he croaks. “I can’t--the target is going to move and I won’t be able to--”

“Venus can handle it,” Ethan says. “You just worry about getting back to the hotel once the op is over. I’ll be waiting for you.”

There’s the soft click of him changing the channel of his comm. Will watches the target walk away. Then he closes his eyes, breathes deeply for a couple of minutes, and starts making his way back to the hotel. Back to his and Ethan’s room, and Ethan’s promises of how he’s going to take Will apart.

Will can’t wait.


End file.
